I Never Forget You My Brother
by oohsehna
Summary: seseorang yang selalu dibully Chanyeol ternyata adiknya yang manis yang sudah 9 tahun berpisah dengannya.. dan masalah terbesarnya adalah dia mulai jatuh hati pada orang itu bukan sebagai saudara. THIS IS CHANBAEK...


**I NEVER FORGET YOU, MY BROTHER**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan aka Kris**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan**

 **Incest**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Warning ! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy X Boy, Typos**

 **Don't Like? Just Go Away**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! Tampannya, siapa dia?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa dia adalah pangeran yang selama ini ku tunggu?"

"Astaga matanya bulat, tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya tampan. Oke, aku sulit bernafas sekarang!"

"Apa dia manusia?"

Seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata memasuki halaman SM High School diiringi teriakan dan pekikan tertahan dari yeoja yeoja yang melihatnya. Kagum dengan ketampanan si murid –baru- yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis wajahnya sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang guru.

.

..

…

Tanda bel sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan semua murid yang berada di luar kelas pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk namja manis berambut hitam yang duduk di pojokan Kelas XI 2, Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang menjadi bahan bullyan tetap di SM High School. Mengejutkan memang, bagaimana bisa seorang namja dengan paras manis melebihi gula bahkan dengan harta berlimpah itu menjadi bahan bullyan tetap di sekolah popular itu?

Oke, kembali kecerita. Seluruh murid /kecuali baekhyun/ kelas XI 2 yang semula ramai menjadi hening setelah masuk nya Jung seonsaengnim diikuti namja tidak dikenal di belakangnya. Semua mata termasuk Baekhyun menatap pada namja itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat melihat namja itu, Baekhyun seperti pernah malihatnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" peringtah jung seonsaengnim.

Deg. Chanyeol? Nama ini, Baekhyun sangat mengenal nama ini. Tapi, mungkinkah nama nya saja yang sama? Entahlah, namun mata bulat itu mengingatkannya paada seseorang.

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari China, mohon bantuannya chingudeul. Bangapseumnida." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

Seketika kelas itu menjadi riuh lagi, ada yang menatapnya kagum bahkan iri sambil bergumam sendiri, ada juga yang berbisik bisik. Namun, tidak untuk Baekhyun, namja itu malah merunduk dan memilih untuk menatap sepatu mahalnya yang tentu saja kalah jauh dengan tampannya wajah Chanyeol, dengan tatapan… terkejut?

Hey, bagaimana tidak terkejut? ChanYeol? Benarkah itu Park Chanyeol? Hyungnya? Hyungnya yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama 9 tahun? Hyungnya sedang berdiri di depannya –ralat- di depan kelasnya dengan kondisi yang sangat baik. Baekhyun bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia ingin memeluk hyungnya itu. Namun, sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata lain, Baekhyun pikir dirinya tidak pantas menjadi adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang sehari masuk sekolah langsung mendapat banyak fans, sangat berbeda dengannya yang menjadi bahan bullyan bahkan permanen. Itu akan sangat memalukan untuk Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak mau hyungnya itu malu. Jadi dia memilih untuk menjauh dari hyungnya, lagipula wajahnya yang dulu dan sekarang pasti berbeda, menurut Baekhyun. Besar kemungkinan hyungnya tidak akan menemukannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya tolong diam! Nah, Chanyeol-ssi kau boleh duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun tolong angkat tanganmu!" namja tampan dengan wajah yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat –Oh Sehun- mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeolpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong disamping Sehun dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana.

Baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya posisi Chanyeol jauh dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol duduk di pojok kanan depan, sedangkan dirinya duduk di pojok kiri belakang samping jendela kaca.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya, dimana siswa siswi mungkin akan pergi ke kantin, atau membully peliharaan mereka, Baekhyun. Seluruh siswa di kelas Baekhyun lebih tertarik menghampiri Chanyeol untuk lebih mengenal namja tinggi itu. Seluruh siswa kecuali Baekhyun, Namja mungil ini menatap keluar jendela sambil membayangkan kehidupannya dulu saat bersama Chanyeol, Eomma dan Appanya. Dan mengingat bagaimana mereka dipisahkan.

 _Flashback_

 _Dua orang anak laki-laki yang berbeda tinggi namun hampir seumuran hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka duduk sambil memandangi bintang bintang di teras rumah megah mereka._

" _Hyung, lihatlah yang disitu itu, yang paling besaar, adalah bintangku. Bintangmu yang mana?" Tanya anak yang lebih pendek sekaligus lebih muda, tentu saja Baekhyun_

" _Ya! Mana bisa begitu? Bintang yang paling besar dan terang sudah kau miliki, lalu bagaimana denganku?" sudah pasti ini pertanyaan dari Chanyeol._

" _Entah, itu sudah menjadi deritamu hyung, kau harus mengalah kepada adikmu yang tampan ini" jawab Baekhyun dengan menunjukan sikap narsisnya_

" _Iya, adikku yang paling cantik seduniaaa" –goda Chanyeol. "Ya! Apa-apaan itu? Aku ini tampan hyung!" –Protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu_

" _Hahhh.. baiklah tampan…" hening sejenak "eumm, aku tidak akan memilih bintang-bintang itu." Lanjut Chanyeol, sambil menatap Baekhyun._

" _Lalu kau mau memilih apa hyung?" –tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Aku ingin memilihmu saja baek, kau lebih indah dari bintang manapun.."_

" _YA! Hyung jangan menggo.."_

 _PRANGGG ~~~_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk Chanyeol, tiba tiba terdengar suara pecahan dari dalam rumah mewah itu. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berlari masuk kerumah takut terjadi sesuatu didalam. Mereka sampai pada depan pintu kamar orang tua mereka, yang sedikit terbuka. Umtuk menanyakan yang terjadi… Namun.._

" _PERGI! Kau ambil Chanyeol, dan aku akan membawa Baekhyun"_

 _Disaat mereka ingin masuk, langkah ChanBaek terhenti karena suara teriakan sang Eomma. Saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Appa mereka dengan koper yang ditarik dibelakangnya. Dan Eommanya yang duduk di ranjang menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi terkejut, tidak menyangka kedua anak anaknya mendengar ucapannya tadi. Nickhun, sang ayah menunduk mencium kepala Baekhyun, lalu berkata, "Jaga dirimmu baik-baik nak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun._

" _Kajja Chan! " Nickhun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari situasi. Baekhyun segeera berlari menyusul Hyung dan Appanya, meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih setia duduk diatas ranjang miliknya._

 _Baekhyun sampai di luar teras rumahnya, ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks.." isaknya di pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus pundak Baekhyun. "Tenanglah Baek, Hyung tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau selamanya dihati Hyung." Ucap Chanyeol untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya._

" _Yaksok !" –Baekhyun_

" _Yaksok!" –Chanyeol_

 _Mereka berdua melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka. Ayahnya yang melihat itu semua dengan berat hati menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Lalu pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menatap mobil Appanya yang kian menjauh dengan beruraian air mata._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Merasa jengah berada di kerumununan ini, Sehun melangkah kearah Baekhyun yang duduk melamun dikursinya.

"Hey, tuan putri?" panggilan sehun membuat baekhyun terbangun dari lamunanya.

"Se..sehun?"

"Ada apa sayang ku?" Hey, jangan kira mereka sepasang kekasih karena panggilan Sehun. Semua orang di sekolah ini harus memanggil Baekhyun TUAN PUTRI karena alasan tertentu yang tentu saja hanya murid di SM High School yang tahu. Ini bukan peraturan sah tapi semua murid tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan itu.

"Sehun, a.. apa maumu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada takut. Inilah yang biasa terjadi jika jam istirahat.. membully Baekhyun.

"Apa mauku? Tentu saja membuatmu menderita TUAN PUTRII!"

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHH…" teriak baekhyun karena Sehun menjambak rambutnya saat memanggil 'nama panggilanya', sontak membuat semua siswa yang tadinya mengelilingi Chanyeol berbalik menatap kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun, seperti biasa.. Tontonan gratis. Sehun memang paling sadis membully Baekhyun, dan dia juga mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Aneh memang, apa Sehun pikir Baekhyun adalah budak? Mungkin iya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua, memancarkan aura ketidaksukaan. Sangat tidak suka, sangat sangat tidak suka!

"Hei..!" suara Chanyeol mengalihkan semua perhatian menuju kepadanya. Perlahan dia menghampiri Sehun yang masih menjambak rambut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang duduk dengan mengadahkan kepalanya karena rambutnya ditarik. Dia melangkah sambil menyeringai.

Apa kalian pikir Chanyeol akan menghentikan Sehun? Huh, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Karena yang tidak disukaii Chanyeol adalah…

Namja lemah.. dia akan menjadi seseorang yang menyamai setan jika bertemu namja lemah..

TBC or DELETE.. ?

Reviewnya please.. FF ini bakal lanjut kalo banyak yang minat, reviewnya juga banyak.. lebih dari 50 review mungkin bakal di next, kalo nggak sampe bakal stop mungkin. Terus sengaja dikit dulu, ntar kalo panjang panjang malah pada eneg..

Jelek ? maklum pemula..

Review nya please..


End file.
